In German Auslegeschrift No. 1 184 877, there is disclosed a cooking apparatus suitable for domestic use or for small catering businesses. Such apparatus comprises a radiation-free defrosting or pre-heating chamber and a microwave radiation chamber. These individual chambers have separate tasks to perform and are, to all intents and purposes, independent of one another.